1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toothbrushes and more particularly is directed to a bristle bearing head, supporting stem and handle construction providing accessibility to the interproximal spaces and beneath the free gingival margin and enabling the user to more easily manipulate the head on the buccal, labial and lingual surfaces of the maxillary and mandibular teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is currently recognized that while it is desirable with each brushing to remove as much bacterial plaque as possible from the interproximal spaces and from beneath the free gingival margin as well as from the surfaces of the teeth, the bacteria in the plaque which are responsible for tooth decay and gingival deterioration are inactivated for periods of time up to twenty-four hours by isolation of the bacteria from their grouping in a plaque form, that is, by disturbing the plaque formed on the teeth and breaking up the grouping of the bacteria. Accordingly, it is being urged that teeth be brushed in a rotary motion in an attempt to reach beneath the free gingival margin rather than in a reciprocating movement parallel to the occlusal plane and also by such rotary motion to avoid tooth structure erosion caused by reciprocating brushing.
Inasmuch as the structures of the toothbrushes currently available do not promote the use of the desired rotary brushing motion nor provide means to facilitate reaching into the interproximal spaces and beneath the free gingival margin, there is a present need to provide a toothbrush which will not only discourage brushing parallel to the occlusal plane and encourage as well as facilitate the desirable rotary brushing movement but will also provide means for reaching the interproximal spaces and beneath the free gingival margin.